memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Ghost Ship
The USS ''Enterprise encounters a million lost souls - trapped on an endless interstellar voyage!'' Summary ;From the book jacket : In 1995, a Soviet aircraft carrier is destroyed by a mysterious creature that just as mysteriously disappears thereafter. Over three hundred years later, Counselor Deanna Troi awakens in her quarters from a nightmare in which she senses the voices of the crew of that Russian ship, whose life-essences were somehow absorbed by the creature that destroyed them. And the nightmare heralds a danger to the itself, for if Picard can't discover a way to communicate with the creature, it could absorb his crew just as it did the Russians. Memorable Quotes "Life is an offensive, directed against the repetitious mechanism of the universe." : - References Characters Jean-Luc Picard • William Riker • Data • Beverly Crusher • Worf • Deanna Troi • Geordi La Forge • Argyle • Natasha Yar • Wesley Crusher • Sarah MacDougal • Arkady Reykov • Timofei Vasska • Myakishev • Feklenko • Leon Ruszkowski • David Galanter • Annalise Drumm • Compton • Harper • F. Palmer • Mitchell • unnamed Soviets • Laura Starships and vehicles • ( ) • Sergei G. Gorshkov ( aircraft carrier) • ( aircraft carrier) • (steamship) • Edmund Fitzgerald (tanker) • Queen Elizabeth II (passenger liner) • (battleship) • (cruiser) • research dinghy (Federation shuttlecraft) • Vladivostok • ( refit aircraft carrier) • Locations Shipboard locations ;USS Enterprise-D : bridge • quarters • shuttlebay Planetary locations Athens • Paris • Los Angeles • Black Sea • Nikolayev Outposts and stations Starbase 18 Planets and planetoids Betazed • Canis IV • Epsilon Indii VI • Klinzhai Races and cultures android • Betazoid • Human (American • Greek • Russian • Ukrainian) • Klingon States and organizations Starfleet • Soviet Union • Soviet Navy • United States • United States Navy • Federation • Klingon Empire Technology and weapons sensor • VISOR • EMP weapon • shuttlecraft Ranks and titles captain • commanding officer • commander • first officer • second officer • lieutenant commander • operations manager • chief medical officer • lieutenant junior grade • counselor • flight controller • engineer • lieutenant • security chief • acting ensign • chief engineer • officer • executive officer • air wing commander • crewman • admiral • doctor • petty officer Other references restaurant • maître d' • drydock • weapon • electromagnetic pulse • government Timeline ;1995 (20th century) ;2360 ;2364 Appendices Background * According to a timeline released by DC Comics, this novel takes place shortly after the events of . * The ship on the cover of this novel appears to be an upside down image of the titular vessel from . The only other ship this could have been meant to represent is the research dinghy that Riker chases Data's shuttlecraft in. * Data is erroneously portrayed on three pages as being able to use contractions when speaking, this novel was written before established he definitely could not. *This is one of two novels where Riker is referred to as "Bill"; the other is . Connections | prevdate1=The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 2 | nextdate1=The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 2 | }} External link * Category:TNG Novels